1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extension tools, and more specifically to an extension tool which permits a driving tool to be selectively spaced from a driven tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the mechanical tools, have been widely used for servicing mechanical and electrical equipment. Typical examples of such mechanical tools include sockets, ratchets impact wrenches and similar implements. While equipment can almost invariably be serviced by disassembling the respective parts in the same order in which they were assembled, it is often more convenient and reasonable to disassemble the equipment in some other sequence. An example of such an alternate sequence would be to remove the transmission of a vehicle, without also removing the engine. However, access to the fasteners which couple the transmission to the engine was often severely limited by the adjacent portions of the vehicle. To permit the required access to remove all of the fasteners, such devices as universal joints and extensions were developed. Such devices typically were provided with a recess formed to engage the drive lug of a ratchet or other driving tool, and were also provided with a drive lug duplicating the drive lug of the driving tool so that another socket or similar tool could be driven. To provide access to such fasteners from various distances, it was necessary for a person performing the service to have a series of various fixed-length extensions. While the necessity for such a multiplicity of tools was in and of itself a cost problem, another acute problem was presented when attempting a repair when the tool box was inconveniently out of reach. For example, when working under a vehicle to remove the transmission, the person performing the operation was faced with a choice between taking all of the extensions which might be necessary for the operation, or possibly having to make repeated time and energy-wasting trips to the tool box to obtain the proper extension. A need existed for a single torque-transmitting extension which could be varied in length to allow fasteners to be drivably accessed from various distances.